


High School

by nicostolemybones (fatherlords)



Series: AUctober 2019 [13]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Care, Coming Out, High School AU, M/M, Mentions of Previous Violence, Treating injuries, blood tw, bullying tw, homophobia trigger warning, hurt/care, injury tw, pre-dating, solangelo, solangelo highschool au - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatherlords/pseuds/nicostolemybones
Summary: High school is rough, but when things go bad, there's always somebody who cares enough to patch you up. This does not always go according to planI do not give permission for my work to appear on any apps nor do I consent to my work being reposted anywhere. If you see my work outside of my tumblr or outside of any blogs/accounts I mention in my fics, please report/contact them or inform me. If you report them, do not report as if it were your own work.My tumblr is @nicohasahappymeal
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: AUctober 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550413
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	High School

“What have you done,” Will asked softly, dabbing at the wound above Nico’s eye with a swab. Nico winced harshly, flinching. “Sorry,” Will apologised, wiping the blood beneath the wound instead. Nico didn’t reply, so Will didn’t say anything until the blood was cleared and he could see the wound. “It’s not that deep,” he said softly, “I can just put some butterfly stitches over this.” Will took some steri-strips from his first aid kit, gently aligning the wound and sealing it. “All done,” Will said gently, deciding which wound to fix next. Nico had a cut on his bottom lip, and it looked like there was some gravel embedded in there. “This might hurt,” Will said gently, picking up a saline wash that he could pour over the wound to flush it out. 

“Do you have to stand so close?”

“Sorry,” Will apologised awkwardly, stepping back slightly as he cleared the gravel from the wound, “this looks sore, but it’s not very deep. This should scab over by itself.” Nico nodded, and Will picked up the swab again, carefully removing the smaller pieces of gravel. “Hold still,” he ordered gently, picking up a pair of tweezers and carefully removing a shard of broken glass from the wound. Nico’s lip started bleeding more, so Will carefully applied pressure. Nico winced and pulled back sharply, holding his hand under his chin and looking at Will with a panicked expression as the blood pooled. “It’s okay,” Will soothed, “just hold the swab on the wound, it’s just because lips have a lot of blood vessels, there’s nothing to panic about!” Nico nodded, taking the swab from Will and holding it to his lip, his eyebrows knitted together in pain. His nose was bloodied too, but a gentle poke around the area confirmed that it wasn’t broken, although he did receive a swift reactionary kick from Nico to the shin. 

“It was Bryce,” Nico mumbled quietly, and Will hummed in question, checking the swelling on Nico’s face. “He kicked me in the stomach too.”

“Can I see?” Will asked gently, and Nico nodded, lifting his shirt up with a wince. There was a footprint bruised into the flesh there. “Oh Nico…” Will gently traced the bruise with his fingers, but Nico flinched harshly and winced, tensing. “Sorry,” Will said gently as Nico lifted his top back down, “you should see a real doctor. I… I can’t help you with that.” Nico nodded, looking down, and Will smiled sadly. “You could tell a teacher? I mean he slammed you into the locker last week, and the week before that he stabbed you with a compass.”

“I already said no,” Nico snarled, and Will knew he’d crossed a line. “They won’t do anything except tell my dad and he’ll wanna know why!”

“Okay,” Will said gently, “I won’t tell the teachers. But please, get the bruises checked. Especially if you end up peeing blood or anything.” Nico nodded curtly, pressing the gause back to his lip, which had started bleeding again. “Nico… why is this happening? I just- I’m worried… you’re being bullied and you’re terrified of anyone knowing why and I’m worried.”

“What makes you think I’d tell you anything?”

“Because,” Will said gently, “you trust me, I know you do. I’ll help you, but I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s going on, Nico.”

“I- I do trust you,” Nico said, sighing in frustration, as though he was arguing with himself, “and that’s why I won’t tell you, because you’re all I have and I can’t lose you because of this too.”

“You won’t lose me. Nico, please… let me know.” 

Nico’s eyes searched Will’s face as though he could find the answers in his freckles, until he looked away. He seemed to be building up the courage to say something, so Will remained silent in reassurance. “I… I’m gay,” Nico whispered, and Will instantly hugged him.

“You’re not alone, Nico. I support you, and I understand. It’s okay.”  
\---

“Neeks? I uh-” Will winced sharply, limping over to Nico, “I need help.”

“Who did this, I’ll kill them!” Nico guided Will to sit down, rushing to find a first aid kit whilst Will chuckled melodically. 

“I tripped up the stairs.”

“You fell down the stairs? Were you pushed?” Nico interrogated, grabbing some alcohol wipes from the kit and pressing them roughly onto the cut on Will’s cheekbone. Will screeched.

“You don’t put them on an open wound!” Will said quickly, wincing at the sting.

“Hold still-”

“You’re trying to kill me!” Will protested, but he relaxed as soon as Nico rolled his eyes. “And no, I wasn’t pushed, and I didn’t fall down, I tripped up the stairs.”

“How do you trip up the stairs?” Nico questioned in disbelief. 

“My flip flop got caught on the banister and I tripped up about three steps trying to keep my balance. I hit my chin too.”

“I can see,” Nico said with a small smile, “you’ve got blood everywhere and the skin is hanging off. You complete and utter idiot.” Nico chuckled, and to anyone else it would be cold, haunting even, but Will thought it was the smoothest, warmest sound he’d ever heard. Nico stared at the wound on Will’s chin, then seemed to have an idea. “Hold still.”

“Nico-” Will watched as Nico picked something up from the side, then began to panic. “Nico- is that a staple gun- no-”

“Will hold still-”

“Get away you are not shooting me in the face with a staple gun”

“Will hold still otherwise I might miss or blind you!” Nico insisted, trying to hold Will’s face still as he positioned the staple gun. Will did the only thing he could think of to distract Nico- he kissed him. Unfortunately, startling him was a bad idea, and the sound of a staple being fired was heard, followed by stony silence. “Oh gods I’m so sorry-” Will slid off the chair, curling up in the fetal position on the floor, clutching at the area where the staple had hit. Nico paled in realisation. “Oh no please tell me I didn’t-”

“My balls!” Will squeaked, groaning in agony.

“Uh- I’m not gonna fix that, uh… I’ll get a teacher!”

“NO!”


End file.
